


Bourne Trilogy and Chill

by bad_religion



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriend Era 2.0, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Break Up, Seb Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_religion/pseuds/bad_religion
Summary: Just two boyfriends having a quiet night in.





	Bourne Trilogy and Chill

They finally had a quiet night in, the Mill to themselves, Liv at the cinema with friends, Gerry on a date with the nice girl he’d met in Hotten, Seb at his Aunt Vic’s.

They both were knackered after a long day of working so they cuddled up on the couch, spooning (Robert laying on his side behind Aaron so that his “big head” wouldn’t block Aaron’s view of Matt Damon’s amnesia fueled violence). Both of their heads propped up on an orange throw pillows that Robert had painstakingly picked out so long ago.

Somewhere between Jason Bourne blowing up a boat and the 5th spy getting shot in the head, Robert had one of those heady moments he’d been experiencing recently, where he realized that he could touch Aaron freely now, that he didn’t have to second guess himself or justify himself, that him and Aaron were a couple again.

He started slow, a teasing thrust against Aaron’s arse. Something that Aaron could ignore if he chose to, just testing the waters really. He would have been perfectly content to go back to the film.

“Can I help you with something Robert?”

“Hmm? No, just getting comfortable.”

Aaron arched his back, lamely attempting to disguise it as a stretch, giving himself away when he shifted his hips from side to side. “You feel plenty comfortable to me, mate.” Aaron said teasingly, voice a bit lower then before.

Robert decided not to justify that with a response, he leaned down, buried his face in Aaron’s neck, planted some slow hot kisses just under his ear on that spot that he knew would make him crazy all the while thrusting his hips slowly against his boyfriend.

He wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist, pulling him firmly back against him removing any space that may have been left between them.

He hadn’t been able to reach out and touch for so long. He couldn’t help but do so when he had Aaron this close. When they were both warm, and safe, and together.

Aaron turned his head to catch Roberts mouth in a kiss. “Why don't we take this upstairs?” he whispered, eyes dark and intense.

“Or, we can stay right where we are...” Robert countered, his hand sliding further down Aaron’s stomach, finding its way under his trackies, gripping him through the front of his briefs.

Aaron caught his mouth again nodding, Robert picked up the pace of hips, only losing rhythm when he stopped to pull Aaron’s pants down far enough to get access to his cock, hard and leaking at this point.

Aaron met Roberts thrust, alternating between grinding against Roberts still fully clothed dick and thrusting into his tight fist.

Roberts moved his hips a bit quicker, perfectly aware that he was lying on a sofa dry humping his boyfriend, seconds away from cumming in his own pants, and not caring in the least.

He slowed his thrusting only when he began to hear Aaron’s breath hitch and a quiet, broken “Rob” escaped his mouth. Aaron started to curl away from Roberts hand and grind harder on his lap, as if he knew he was close and he wasn’t quite ready for the moment to end.

Robert didn’t let that stop him, he took a firmer grip buried his head in Aaron’s neck again and kissed and sucked at that spot under his ear while gripping Aaron harder, pumping his hand faster. Aaron let out a quiet grunt as he came, shaking, breath hitching and stuttering.

He took a second to flip himself over on the couch, facing Robert now, kissing him properly on the mouth before pulling away.

He grabbed Robert by the back of the neck to hold him in place, so he could watch him while he brought him off.

Robert was so close. Aaron didn’t even bother pulling his pants down, just skimmed a hand over Robert's soft stomach, before pressing and rubbing at his dick until his boyfriend was barely taking in enough air. He could feel how hard Robert was through his track bottoms, could feel the wet spot forming where the head of his dick pressed against his pants.

“Come on, Robert. Come on. Come for me.”

Robert did. Making a mess of his underwear and his track bottoms in the process.

Aaron kissed him through it, rubbed at him until Robert bit at his lip and pulled his hips away, over sensitive and spent.

“Consider that payback for interrupting me during my favorite film.” Aaron said, smiling cheekily. Still breathless, still riding the high of coming minutes earlier, feeling happy.

He leaned forward kissed Robert on the cheek sweetly.

“I’ll have to make a habit of interrupting you more often.” Robert responded once he’d caught his breath. Feeling the mess in his pants cooling, but not caring because he was right where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about the Bourne Identity so please forgive my attempt at including scenes from the movie in this fic. Also, this is my first time ever writing fic, so sorry if it sucks! You can find me on tumblr at messedupwithyouforever.


End file.
